Akio Senju
Akio literal meaning is Bright Hero Akio is a shinobi hailing from Konohagakure.He is a member of the Senju Clan he is known for his strength in Water Release so he became known as ' Suiton no Akio' meaning Akio of the water release. Background Akio is the son of two unknown Senju clan members as he never stated it before.He keeps it a mystery for some unknown reason.His mother died when he was a little child and his father abandoned the village,leaving his son alone.His son registered in the academy,hoping to become a great shinobi to search for his father and protect Konoha. When he went into the academy he met a student named Minoru Hyūga.They became best friends.They were put on the same team which made their friendship even stronger. There was somewhat of a rivalry between the two they always competed together.They even met when sparing with each other in the academy days and since then they spared all they time. They both stuck to each other's side helping each other and pushing themselves to become better.They even had a crush on the same girl.Even though they are rivals they are also best friends. Akio's mastery of Water Release made people think he is the reincarnation of the second hokage.Although he didn't reach the second's level yet. His rivalry with Minoru was so intense they had ninety nine battles Minoru won fifty of them while Akio won fourty nine.They both became ANBU at the same year.But they chose to be Jōnin after a while.One day Minoru decided that he will travel the world and leave Konoha he told Akio "If you want to have another match to tie the score you're going to have to become a better shinobi and once you do,find me and give me this necklace back after you beat me" these were the words that Minoru told Akio by the entrance of the leaf village.He gave him a necklace and told him to come find him and beat him once he became stronger.Akio is determined to prove himself and become stronger to find his friend and beat his eternal rival. When his friend Takashi Kazami decided to travel Akio traveled with him because he wanted to accompany his friend in his journey and he hoped to meet Minoru. He later found out that his friend Minoru was killed by a member of an organization named Shōgai. Akio was crushed as he wanted to meet his friend but he was forced to endure the pain of the loss of his best friend. Akio maybe silly at times and he is a wise and calm guy, he never believes in revenge and he thinks it doesn't solve anything but creating a cycle of hatred. Akio made his mind up to not take revenge on Shōgai and he was fully convinced with his decision but the loss of his friend kept hurting him for a long time he couldn't bare the pain and the anger. Since his friend died Akio didn't visit his Minoru's grave because he couldn't bare the sight of it. One day he decided to visit Minoru's grave. He stood in front of Minoru's grave and his eyes teared up. He then decided that he can't forget Shōgai for what they have done and he decided to take revenge on them no matter how far he would go he had to reach the power to beat them. Appearance Akio is quite tall he is (178 cm) he has purple hair,his hair is soft and a little tall it sometimes covers his eyes.He wears a head band with long black cloth (similar to naruto uzumaki after the time skip).He has somewhat thin eyebrows and his eyes are average sized but his eyes are always half closed giving the impression that he is sleepy or that he doesn't care,In battle however his eyes are fully open that is if the battle was interesting.His arm are somewhat muscular but not to the point where his arm is so big.he has a muscular chest but again not to an extreme size.Overall his body is fit.He wears a black shirt and the konoha Jōnin vest.He also wears black pants. Personality Akio is a tough looking guy.He always walks and talks with confidence.He is known to be rough in his way of talking too as he talks in a harsh way with no care to other's feelings.He has no mercy when it comes to training as he is rough with his students and himself in training.He has somewhat of a funny personality and he is friendly with the ladies only.When he sees a beautiful woman his tone changes and he suddenly turns into a romantic guy so he has somewhat of a split personality.He is calm and relaxed usually when he isn't talking.His comments are funny and sarcastic and he has a good sense of humor despite his rough personality. Abilities Taijutsu Akio shows great taijutsu skills as he was able to go into hand to hand combat with a hyuga.He is so fast and strong too which gives him great taijutsu ability.His high speed when combined with Chakra Enhanced Speed makes a deadly combination not to mention Chakra Enhanced Strength is very useful too.Akio took these two skills to the next level with his high chakra control.His Chakra Enhanced Strength and Chakra Enhanced Speed are stronger and can do way more damage than any other user of these techniques. Ninjutsu Here is Akio strongest point.His ninjutsu is very strong as he mastered Water Release completely.He can increase the density of water making to very very hard to escape his Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu.He can apply enormous pressure to his water jutsu giving it the ability to pierce through the flesh of his opponents with ease.His hand seals are so fast he can do water release techniques that has a lot of hand seals in seconds (example:Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique.His amazing skill in water release gave him the name Suiton no Akio meaning Akio of the Water release. Genjutsu